Give It Up To Me
by DangerousLibido
Summary: The sexual tension between the detective and medical examiner was so heavy in the air that only a fool would miss it. It was clear that there was something holding Jane back from taking the wheel, so one night Maura decides to take matters into her own hands. Soon enough, they find themselves in a complicated physical relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Upon coming home after a tiring day, Maura intended to fill the apartment with the calming melody of Beethoven's marvelous array of compositions - accompanied by a glass of fine wine. Those plans however, were thrown down the drain. After walking through the front door, she furrowed her brows noticing combat boots put away neatly in front of the closet. She didn't need to give a second thought regarding whom they belonged to. Her heart quickened with excitement as she padded through the hallway and into the living room.

Soft snores floated in the air, a pair of feet stuck out from the end of the couch, their limbs were obviously too long for the piece of furniture. A smile played across her lips, knowing full well who lay slumbering on the other side. Setting her things onto the carpet near the entrance, Maura took a seat on the coffee table adjacent to the latent being. Dark curls splayed across the cushion and framed the angular face of her best friend. She had been gone for two months working undercover and the medical examiner was pleasantly surprised to see her back home days earlier than expected. The detective's musky scent invaded her senses and she felt something stir in her loins. Oh, how she missed that smell.

She had given Jane a spare key to her place almost a year ago. Since then the woman spent most of her time eating and sleeping in her home and in all honesty, Maura didn't mind. In fact, she loved catering to her best friend's needs. Call her foolish for bending over backwards on the detective's whim; but it actually made her really happy.

"Hey." Came a raspy voice.

Maura bit the inside of her cheek. Just the sound of her enticing voice aroused the medical examiner further. "Hey." She replied softly as she stared into sleepy chocolate brown eyes. "You should have called to say you were coming home early. I would have prepared a fantastic meal for you."

Jane sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Her dress shirt was rumpled and looked days old. She smiled warmly at Maura and the blonde felt like she'd melt. "Oh, you know that I wouldn't want to trouble you." She stood up, pulling Maura into a hug in the process. "Besides, I practically live in your house for free."

The moment was short-lived and Jane pulled away, trotted over to the chrome fridge and swung it open. Her eyebrows shot up at the lack of food vacating the appliance and looked over her shoulder at a sheepish Maura. "Really, Dr. Isles?"

During the detective's absence she had opted to eating at the Dirty Robber after her 14-hour work shifts. A mere half an hour ago she was dining on the usual roasted chicken leg with salad, her mind drifting off to her best friend's wellbeing while nibbling at her food. She didn't see the need to stock up on groceries if she wasn't going to be making food for two as she always did when in the company of Jane. Now, she felt quite guilty for disappointing said woman and frowned.

Noticing this, Jane broke into a grin. "We'll order some take out and the problem's solved." She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"I'd like to inform you that I've already eaten. So order for one."

Jane nodded and started talking to whoever was on the other end of the line. Maura took the opportunity to hop into the shower, taking extra care in lathering her body with her favourite body wash. Ever since Jane had mentioned that she enjoyed the smell of the strawberry scent clinging onto her skin, she ordered a box full straight from Italy. She returned to her living room dressed in a white shirt that hugged her body, it was thin enough to see her skin underneath the fabric and it was clear as day that she wasn't wearing a bra. To complete her subtle attempt to seduce her friend was the sinfully short shorts hugging her hips.

"It'll be another five min…" She drifted off when her gaze landed on Maura. Her mouth hung open as her dark eyes scanned her body. Almost immediately she shut her gaping mouth and cleared her throat. "I guess I'll do the same. Watch the door will ya?" She said quickly and scurried past.

"Of course, detective."

When she heard the shower run, Maura breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her wild heartbeat. The tension was most definitely there, the sexual tension was so heavy in the air between them that even Frost had mad a comment about it on a whim. She couldn't blame him though.

The three of them were in the morgue. She was giving the two detectives a brief report on a victim that they had come across, crammed in the bleachers during their annual BPD soccer game. A constable's wife had screamed in horror when she found the man shoved between the benches, body contorted and bruised, his face twisted and thoroughly mutilated.

Jane listened intently to her observation, still damp with sweat, moist skin still dirty and stray hairs stuck to the sides of her face. Maura constantly bit her lip at the detective, finding the sight of Jane all sweaty from strenuous activity to be quite the turn on.

The detective on the other hand acknowledged the medical examiner's lustful stares and kept her hand on her arm, shoulders, back and sides at every opportunity she had and lingered longer than it should have during their conversations. Frost merely stood back watching the scene escalate a little uncomfortably and blurted out that he felt like the two of them were having some sort of sexual foreplay with all their clothes on.

Instantaneously the two women flushed a deep shade of red. Frost ducked to avoid the fist that Jane threw in his direction and took it as a sign to get the hell out of there. The silence that ensued was awkward to say the least as they stared at each other. Jane walked forward slowly and Maura walked backwards, matching her pace until the back of her knees hit a metal table, causing most of the contents to tip over and scatter. Jane hesitantly closed the distance between them, her heavy breathing fanning her face. It felt like there was a gravitational pull egging them on.

They were _this _close to sharing a kiss that would have been undoubtedly hot, if it weren't for the annoying buzz of the detective's phone.

The doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts just as she finished reminiscing. These disturbances have such impeccable timing, she thought sarcastically.

When she opened the door she came face to chest with a tall muscular man who looked like he was in his early twenty's. His sandy blonde hair fell over his clear eyes, which were glued on to her. Even she had to admit that he was a fine specimen, even when dressed in a delivery boy uniform. A part of her felt bad for him though, seeing as he was working on Friday evening. She had no doubt in her mind that he would have a beautiful woman in his company later tonight.

_That's one thing that we'll both have in common. _Maura smiled.

The deliveryman mumbled his thanks after they exchanged the food and money. He stared at her for a little longer before throwing her a boyish grin and turning his heel.

The moment she turned around after shutting the door, she spotted Jane standing by the sink with a smirk. "You had him acting like a little school girl." She was dressed in a dark tank top and flannel bottoms that hung dangerously low.

"Oh please. We shared a moment of admiration that's all."

"Clearly. You do have that effect on people though."

Maura opened her mouth to question that last remark but had no chance when Jane swiped the paper bag from her with a few long strides of her legs. The detective hurriedly opened the container and dug into the Thai food.

Today was the day, Maura decided, that she would do something about the sexual tension that hung so thick in the air between them. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep her hands to herself with a freshly showered Jane in her wake. Especially since she had been gone for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Maura clenched her hands, which were shaking, to calm her jittery nerves. The back of her neck felt moist as sweat coated her skin. It suddenly felt like the temperature had shot up considerably. Jane was still busy with her food so she made a beeline for the cellar to retrieve one of her finest wines and a couple of beers. A little push from some liquid courage was exactly what she needed right now. The confidence that she so easily exuded on a daily basis was always shot to the ground when she was alone with her best friend. So the bottle of refined wine was her ticket to a successful night. "Care for some drinks?"

A slow grin stretched Jane's lips, "That's exactly what I need." She hurriedly cleared the contents of the Styrofoam container, tossed it in the trash and wiped the kitchen island clean of food particles while Maura set the bottles down. Jane threw her a look. "You know what? I'm hankering for something stronger. Have you got any vodka?"

The blonde paused and replied with uncertainty, "The only vodka I have is Balkan 176."

"I think I'll have that then." Jane furrowed her brows at her friend's expression, "What?"

"I have nothing against retrieving it… but drinking it is another story." She put the bottles into her fridge for the time being and stared at Jane, "It's vodka imported from Serbia with an alcohol content of 88%."

Jane's delicate brows shot up in surprise. More so at the fact that Maura, the one who complained about the burn in her throat from something over 20% alcohol, had such a poisonous bottle in her wake. "Have you opened it?"

"Jane." She said flatly, "Do you honestly expect me to drink such a thing?"

"We could change that." The brunette grinned and planted her hands on Maura's shoulders, "What's one night of stepping out of your comfort zone going to do? It's my first night back, so kick back with me."

Maura bit her lip and contemplated at her best friends proposition. The whole ordeal was stepping _way_ over her comfort zone. She disliked drinking anything strong enough to have her lose control even in the slightest. One look at Jane's hopeful face was enough to push the doubt from her mind, so she smiled. "Only tonight." _God help me. _

While Jane did a goofy victory dance that originally started in the kitchen and ended up around the living room coffee table like a tribal ritual, Maura returned to the cold room and took hold of the clear bottle of vodka, inspecting it. The design was plain as can be, with a white label and simple typography with its name and contents printed in black ink. In a sense, the simplicity of it all emanated the toxic effects it could have on the inhibitions of whoever consumed it. With a sigh she headed back to find Jane staring at the plasma mounted on the wall.

"Why is it every time I turn your TV on, you have all sorts of mumbo jumbo playing?"

"For your information detective, that _mumbo jumbo _is quite enthralling." She replied, clearly offended.

The screen flashed with images of the ancient Greek jack-of-all-trades: Archimedes, with his many mathematical and scientific theories scribbled onto parchment. The narrator's British accent hummed quietly in the background as he explained the use of the many equations.

The brunette leaned on the back of the couch and stared at her with a hungry look, "I know a whole lot of other things that would _enthrall_ you."

Whatever feelings of insult she had been experiencing was replaced by a tingle in between her legs. Jane just loved teasing her with all her subtle lines of seduction, which frustrated Maura because the detective never really went further than that. The one time in the morgue was the first and last time she had acted on anything. "I'm sure you do." She choked out, "Let's mix this into something and-"

Jane shook her head with a huge smile, "Now, now Dr. Isles. I think two straight shots will suffice. I'll have three because I just ate."

"Okay, this is going way too far. Jane, do you want me to die?"

Jane chuckled at how cute and distressed her best friend was and sauntered over to her. She boldly pushed the blonde to the counter and husked into her ear, "Do it for me."

She pulled away and Maura propped her elbows behind her onto the counter to balance herself, she closed her eyes and took a shaky deep breath as her resolve crumbled to pieces. _What are you doing to me?_ Finally, she mustered up the courage and opened the bottle.

This will make everything way easier than a few glasses of wine. She chanted that over and over in her head as she poured the liquid into shot glasses. Just the smell of it had both women cringing. "If I die detective, it's on you."

"Cry me a river, baby." She winked and downed the shot. "Oh dear lord."

Tears brimmed her eyes at the burn it sent down her throat and all the way to her stomach lining. She did not drink it right and coughed at the prickling sensation in her chest and throat. Maura watched in horror, "How bad is it?"

"Very." Another cough, "I didn't drink it properly."

"There's a proper way to send yourself into a highly inebriated state?"

Already, her face felt a little warmer as the alcohol spread through her system. She was going to retort with one of her sarcastic remarks at the doctor's cluelessness, but felt that right now was not the right time. Instead, she filled up her shot glass again. "Yes there is. I'll teach you how it's done. Now pick yours up we're doing it together."

Maura eyed the shot glass and did what she was told.

"Now, the trick is to just hold your breath before you drink it and don't let it out until you've swallowed all of it. You'll feel the burn but it won't be as bad as when it's not done properly."

They brought the glass to their lips and the blonde felt the burn in her chest before she could expel the breath from her lungs. It was unpleasant but did not induce the same sort of coughing that Jane experienced. After her second shot (and Jane's final one) she found that it wasn't as horrible as she had thought it would be. The taste and smell was overpowering but other than that she was fine. They soon settled onto the couch and talked about Jane's undercover mission with a gang of robbers, who camped out in their getaway van for days before a big heist. She then explained that the men had such foul body odour that she'd opt to sleeping on top of the van, bundled up with sweaters to fight the temperature drop at night.

Somehow, to Maura's dismay, the conversation turned in the direction of Ian and his whereabouts. If she wasn't feeling so little light-headed (that was an understatement) she would have shifted uncomfortably under the brunette's inquisitive stare. "I haven't spoken to him since he left."

Jane stared her down with a serious look. Her face was flushed and her neck had turned a light shade of pink, "You want my honest opinion Maura? He's no good for you. If you wanted to, you could have men lining up at your door." Her speech was slurred. The alcohol was already working its dark magic.

Even through her impairment, Maura knew she had to kick things into gear and get things going. All her fears and worries were suppressed and a new boldness took over. "You're right, I should flaunt myself more." She pushed her chest out and watched Jane's eyes flick to her breasts that were in view underneath the thin fabric of her shirt and then travel upwards to meet her eyes.

"They'll be all over you in no time." Her voice had a gruff edge to it and her chocolate gaze turned into a lustful scowl.

The blonde knew that she had struck a nerve and decided she'd go on with the jealous Jane approach. Pushing the woman's buttons was an easy task in itself that needed a little amount of her effort, even when she was overly tipsy. Every time her best friend got fired up and roughhoused, she always found it overbearingly sexy and wanted nothing more for that intense energy to be focused on her body. Fantasies of being pinned against every known surface and being roughly dominated by the detective occupied her mind more than it should during her waking hours.

"But," Maura trailed her finger down the length of the detective's strong arm and suppressed her growing excitement, "I haven't found anyone that _pleases _me."

A mixture of confusion and desire played across Jane's features and she visibly clenched the cushion with both her hands. Her body went rigid at the blonde's advances that were also conflicting with her words. Maura knew that the other woman wasn't sure what to do, be angry or turned on. _How about both, _the blonde thought hopefully.

"You may just be too hard to please." Jane choked out. Her head was spinning and the close proximity of her best friend was gnawing at her insides.

"That's what they all say. What those men do just won't cut it. I have yet to find someone who can take _total_ control of me." She slipped a finger under the hem of Jane's tank top and caressed the smooth skin of her side in small, teasing movements. The brunette shuddered at the light caress. She threw a leg over Jane, straddled her hips and brought her moist lips to her ear, "I need someone to fuck me until I've lost all sense." Her wetness seeped through her shorts and she was sure that the detective could feel it.

Her dark eyes bore into her own with such depth, "You don't know what you're asking for."

She ground her hips against her slowly causing Jane's hands to fly onto her waist, holding her in place. _"Fuck me Jane." _

Jane growled and grasped the back of her head roughly in her hand, bringing their faces dangerously close. Her dark and lustful gaze sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her body and already wet centre. _"I promise I won't be nice."_

_**Tumblr my sweeties, don't be shy. If you're a Rizzles fan, well, let's just say we could all be best friends :3**_

_**And anyone who would be so kind to volunteer as my editor, feel free to hit me up.**_

** .com**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maura + Jane + Alcohol = typical Rizzles fanfiction. But whatever, I only write this for fun because I fantasize about them being together more than I should be. **_

_**A Shout out goes to my beta **__**GeekGirl18**__**, you da best! And special thanks goes out to those who were kind enough to review.**_

_**Elektrifyy . tumblr .**_

_**^ (If my Tumblr URL didn't show up again just check out my profile)**_

**Chapter Three**

The sensation of their alcohol stained lips coming together, tongues clashing hungrily elicited a moan from both women. Jane clutched the handful of butterscotch locks and pushed her wandering tongue deeper into Maura's mouth. The brunette twisted her body, throwing them both onto the couch without breaking contact. The weight of Jane's fit body on top of hers, along with the taste of her lips sent Maura into a state of pure bliss. Maura's hands found their way to Jane's strong back and snaked under her tank top, lifting it up to feel the scorching skin on her fingertips.

Jane felt dizzy and absolutely drunk with desire, the vodka seemed to hit her a little harder than she expected. All thoughts dissipated when Maura gyrated her hips against her with pure need. Jane groaned and detached her lips from her, breathing heavily. Her eyes wandered to the blonde's erect nipples. "You trying to drive me crazy with your flimsy clothing, eh?" She gave her breasts a firm squeeze and Maura moaned, arching her back into her touch. "I'm going to make sure you regret every second of it." She whispered dangerously before pinning Maura's hands above her head.

The blonde made no attempt to free herself from the vice-like grip and squirmed desperately, aching to feel the wrath that would soon be bestowed upon her by a sexy enforcer of the law. _"Please."_ She moaned.

In no time Jane was sucking and biting the skin of her neck, her free hand wiggling into Maura's shorts. Her fingers were coated with wetness as she rubbed the folds through the cotton underwear. Jane's arousal heightened at the thought of her hand dripping with the doctor's sweet honey. She took a moment to raise the hem of Maura's shirt to expose her awaiting breasts. She gingerly took a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the pink nub. An electric current coursed through her body as Jane continued her assault on both her nipples.

She was driven further into pleasure when she felt Jane's finger rub her clit roughly. She cried out, dug her nails into her shoulders and clung onto the brunette for her dear life. Her body thrashed urgently. It just wasn't enough - she needed _more. _She needed to feel Jane _inside _of her.

A string of incoherent words escaped her friend's lips, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. "What was that?" Jane asked cockily as she drank in Maura's face contorted in sweet agony. She caught sight of dilated hazel eyes and knew exactly what was being requested of her.

In her drunken haze she claimed the blonde's mouth harshly, biting and nibbling until she tasted warm metallic liquid on her tongue. Maura let out a loud cry feeling two fingers bury themselves into her as deep as humanly possible.

The sun cascaded through the bare window of the living room, stirring Jane out of her slumber. The strong light aggravated the faint pounding at her temples and she attempted to turn her body away from the offending rays. She found that the task was not possible feeling the weight of another body at her side. Maura slept soundly with her face pressed against the detective's shoulder with a very bare chest pressed against her own tank top clad one. Memories of last night played over in her head and she stared at the ceiling not sure how to feel about the whole thing.

In no way did she have a problem with what happened, she had no regrets of letting part of her inhibitions go and she sure as hell enjoyed every damn second of it.

Even in her drunken state, the powerful emotions she had been keeping at bay for some time now took over completely and blinded her into a fit of carnal desire. She wanted this woman so much, to be solely hers and hers alone, to the point where it was actually unbearable to be near the medical examiner at times. The magnetic attraction that was so evidently there between them drove her to the brink of madness. She hated it.

Thankfully, movement at her side interrupted her train of thought.

"Good morning Jane." Maura whispered sleepily accompanied with a cute smile.

Jane died in the inside at how adorable this woman could be without trying. It was ridiculous. "Morning." They locked eyes affectionately for a few moments before the brunette leaned in for a tender kiss.

There was a noticeable sting on her lips when Jane's tongue brushed over the corner of her mouth, causing her to wince at the unpleasant sensation. She pulled away, puzzled. Jane's eyes shone dangerously. "Your lips look like they've been mauled by an animal."

"Jane." She slipped away from the warmth of her friend's body and waltzed into the washroom to inspect the source of the mild pain. Lo and behold, there were dark cuts littering her lower lip. The largest one was located near the corner of her mouth. Many trails of faint reddish-brown stains, which she evidently knew was blood, had trickled down her chin and dried out. In any other given situation, she would have been appalled by such uncivilized actions inflicted upon her.

But in this instance she felt her womanhood clench at the fierce passion the detective had displayed last night. This was just evidence of the animalistic side her friend seemed to have when in total control of a situation. And it was safe to say that it turned her on greatly.

Her level of arousal rose when she spotted the light bruises on her upper arms, hips, wrists and even her collarbone. To add to the obvious assault on her body were the bruising love bites on her stomach, breasts, shoulders and neck. She moaned as she skimmed her fingers over the sensitive skin, imagining Jane's skillful hands and mouth on her again.

No, it wasn't like she was a masochist or anything. She was nothing of the sort. When she was in bed with her male suitors, they always made love to her with such tenderness and care, as though they were scared they would break her. It was sweet, yes, but not exactly what she truly needed in a lover.

Jane Rizzoli was the only one who she knew that was capable of satisfying her needs completely. "How am I going to explain this to our co-workers?" She mumbled rhetorically to her reflection.

"Wear turtle necks for a few days." Standing at the doorway was the object of her desire. Her dark eyes were fixated on her bare chest and she felt her nipples harden under the woman's scrutiny. She did not shy away from her gaze because she was topless, for she knew that she looked good with or without clothes, which Jane admired her for.

"You know that I'd be uncomfortable with that sort of attire."

"Suit yourself." Was all she said before pressing her body against Maura's back and wrapping her arms around her waist, "I actually prefer you this way." She kissed her shoulder.

Maura gasped and lifted her arms to take hold of Jane's curly hair when she felt hands massage her breasts and fingers knead her nipples. She threw her head back allowing her friend access to the sensitive part of her neck as she moaned the other woman's name over and over. She felt gushes of wetness escape her and soak her panties. Her nerves were overly sensitive from waking up not too long ago and the sudden attack on her body sent wave after wave of pleasure to course through her. Jane slipped her finger into Maura's underwear and circled her clit, her other hand still playing with her breasts. "Oh Jane." She moaned, moving her hips in short bursts into Jane's finger, desperate for release.

Jane went on mercilessly, enjoying the view she had of Maura in the mirror. She hummed in satisfaction as she watched the beautiful blonde's chest heave up and down as she came close to her orgasm. Soon enough Maura cried out so loud that the neighbours might have actually heard it as she came hard. Her body went limp against her and she once again wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "That was just a reminder of last night, just in case your devious plan failed and you forgot." She whispered into her ear playfully before letting her go.

Maura took hold of the counter in a daze, still recovering from her splendid early morning orgasm. When the stars disappeared from her line of vision, she saw Jane discard her clothes to the floor and step into the shower. The contours of her muscles were accentuated under the dim light of the washroom and she stared in awe at such perfection. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands over every inch of the brunette's hard body. She was hungry but shrugged and discarding the remaining articles of clothing she had on and followed suit.

Monday rolled around and the two acted normally. Maura begrudgingly wore a turtleneck to conceal the evidence of their escapade to prevent the others (Frost and Korsak in particular) from asking any questions. Since lying was not her forte, everything would have slipped out after a little interrogation from the other detectives and beating around the bush with her very literal answers. Everyone welcomed Jane back with congratulatory praise for a job well done with apprehending the culprits responsible for a series of bank robberies. Cavanaugh had been so pleased with the female detective that he had let her choose her next case (which was a miracle in itself). Thoughts of Jane's proficient hands on her skin plagued her mind ever since their little escapade. She feared that she would not be able to concentrate hard enough on her incisions if she was in her presence.

As the day progressed, that's all that she was left with though - mere thoughts of the other woman. It was either Frost or Korsak who appeared before her when they needed opinions or assistance on parts of their case. At first she thought nothing of it, thinking that Jane was too busy with her own work. However, suspicion and worry arose when the pattern continued for the next two weeks. The only time she had even caught a glimpse of the other woman was in the café and even then, Jane hurriedly vacated the premises upon laying her eyes on the medical examiner. Angela seemed to be oblivious to Jane's odd behaviour.

On Friday after they closed a case, Frost went into the morgue to retrieve the forensic evidence documents from Maura. He was almost out the door when he whirled around and raised an inquisitive brow at her, as if he wasn't sure of something.

"What is it Detective Frost?" Maura asked as she peeled off the dirtied gloves from her hands. "Have I missed something in my report?"

He scratched the back of his neck and she took it as a sign of nervousness. "No, it's not that." The words tumbled out of his mouth, "Well uh. It's…It's about Jane. Something's a little off with her and I'm worried."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of Jane. "How do you mean?"

Again, he rubbed his neck and then he shrugged, "She buried herself in the case and never threw a sarcastic comment into the mix. Not even one. It's surprising." He looked around and then lowered the tone of his voice, "And I noticed she hasn't gone over here to socialize with you or eat lunch with you. Do you know what may be bothering her?"

"I may have an idea." Suddenly her throat felt tight. "It's personal though."

Frost clenched his jaw and stared at the floor. He knew better than to pry into Jane's problems and snoop around into her life. If she wanted his help she'd ask him for it. He also knew that the medical examiner was not going to disclose any more information to him no matter how worried he was. Smiling in defeat he said, "Well if I can help in any way, just let me know. Have a great weekend."

"You too Detective."

When she was left alone she stood in front of the dead body that had recently been opened up with the procedural Y-incision. For another hour or so she was lost in thought at the many possibilities of Jane's odd behaviour. And almost every potential scenario involved herself and what had occurred between them. She shut the lights and left the morgue in low spirits.

Her office was dead silent as usual, except for the low hum of the air conditioner. She wiggled out of her lab coat and hung it on the rack. After unlocking her desk drawer to retrieve her purse she sat on her chair with her phone in her hand. After a few more minutes of contemplation she hit the speed dial button for Jane's cellular. It went straight to voicemail after a series of rings. Again she tried. After three more attempts she threw the piece of technology into her purse and stomped to her car that was parked in the basement garage. It was clear that her calls were being ignored and truthfully it hurt. All the signs led to Jane having a problem with her but she was only guessing and had no hard evidence.

There was a pang in her chest and out of the blue, tears escaped her eyes. Was it _that _bad to be around her? Maura sat in her luxury car feeling confused, angry and rejected. Nothing made sense.

Even if she wasn't the problem, Jane still hadn't come to _her _for consolation. Shoving the keys into the ignition she floored it out of the garage, which was highly out of character, even for her. She only had one objective on her mind right now and it was to knock on her friend's door without an invitation.

_**Dun dun dunnnn. Get at me.**_


End file.
